Remembrance
by Kiesa Shiku
Summary: Even the memory of a vehement love could cross the boundaries of time. It's just.. How long would you take to remember? And when would it be?
1. Chapter Intro

Going through the daily routines of the 16 years of my monochrome life; washing my face, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, attending breakfast at the dining table.. The methods of going about these activities might change overtime. But, only a certain emotion lingering in my heart has yet to fade..

**Hope.**

I, Hatsune Miku, am the only daughter of the King ruling the kingdom of **Saetl Rufres**. Being the one and only offspring of the highest tiered nobles has both sides of a coin. On one side of it, the immense pleasure wealth could ever bring cannot be explained by mere words. The fame, the power and the authority are all presented on a silver platter. But, on the other side of the coin, all of my actions and words, right down to the display of my very being is scheduled.

Neglecting one of the 'activities' has very harsh consequences. The last of which I can remember would be a scorching hot pipe laying along the shoulder blades of my back; leaving an indelible scar across it.

I do not seek for the materialistic things as they do not have the power to change my fate. For one, I have no desires for them and two, they belong to the puppeteer, King of Saetl Rufres – my father.

What I have always yearned for is **freedom**. To remove the shackles that binds me to the fate of royalty. To cast aside the pain that torments me all night. To lead a normal life like any other would. To be able to sing to my heart's content. And lastly, to meet with a special someone and fall in love…

Yet, the countless number of steps I have taken brought me nowhere near to what I wished for. Thereby, I could only live by the days, clinging on to this miniscule hope that a miracle might happen.

I guess.. I will have to end my thoughts here and go back on to the gray-shaded days of life..

A/N: The written chapter above is about Miku's thoughts about her life (to be precise, a summary of the life she currently led). Apologies in advance if there are grammatical errors and stuff (Just started writing a fanfiction so forgive me for the amateurish mistakes). Oh and, this is a Miku x Luka fanfic.

Thanks for reading and leave any constructive comments behind if you have. (:  
>~Shiku<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Miku's POV

**A whole afternoon with time to spare huh..? Maybe I should go to the usual spot again..**

Getting dressed up in a simple white frilly dress, with a flowery embroidered head band set on my hair, I departed from my room. Stepping out into the grandly decorated inner corridors of the castle, my day starts with a 'Good morning to you, Hatsune-hime'. The people along the corridors I tread on would halt their works, greet me with their heads bowed before resuming their work.

The retainers that served the Hatsune family.. I have always wanted to thank them. The dedication they had in their works showed me how they loved to serve my family and I deeply appreciated that. There were friendly sisters to play with, masculine brothers that left me awestruck by their strength, naggy yet caring aunts and serious-looking uncles that made me strangely attentive when they spoke. They were like a part of my family!

However, those are but past memories left in the wind.

A certain event thoroughly changed the ambiance of the once welcoming and amiable castle. Like the state of marble tiles, the castle's residents have cold appearances. They go on with their assigned chores monotonously, as though a burden was forced upon them, even the daily 'Good morning to you, Hatsune-hime' felt that it was said out of habit. I was also forbidden from holding a conversation with them, even a mere 'thank you' was disallowed..

The thought about my home being in an unchangeable state of detachment saddens me..

**Not now. This is not the right place and time to shed tears. I cannot be selfish for it would make others suffer in my stead..**

Regaining my composure, I quickened my pace and made my way to the horse stable.

"Are you there, Nui?" I called out.

Nui, a Gelderland horse breed, has the typical chestnut contrast. One unique feature of Nui that other Gelderlanders lack of would be the prominent diamond-shaped birthmark on Nui's forehead. For Nui has been with me since I was 7, he is a close companion whom I can confide in. Therefore, I would visit him everyday without fail.

As I was grooming Nui, I began recounting the recent distresses I had experienced..

**"Who gave you the permission to sneak out of the castle!?" My father bellowed with rage. "Had I not warned you that those childish acts of yours are bothersome? I already have my hands tied up on the political affairs of the kingdom! Behave yourself, unless you want to be chastised!"**

**"…"**

**"ANSWER ME! YOU-"**

Nui's abrupt, high-sounding neigh brought me out of the flashback. "Sorry for that Nui!" I scolded myself for being dazed and soothed the overly-brushed spot on Nui. Readying myself, I mounted on Nui and left the castle.

The trail we took was naturally breathtaking - the gentle breeze ferrying the scent of the mercurial season and the contrasting colors of nature that paints the trail with vigor. Atop the nectar of the snakeweed flowers were butterflies - delicate creatures with a compelling pulsation of life. Nui's rhythmic galloping was also pleasant to my ears; simple-sounding beats accompanied by the rustling of leaves.

Upon arriving at the usual spot, I dismounted Nui. The scenery of this so-called 'usual spot' was actually near the edge of a waterfall. This was the only place where I could see the reflection of the sky blending with the cascading waters. The repetitive motion of descent also makes me feel at ease.

Thinking back to what had happened earlier in the day, I still felt guilty for hurting Nui. As compensation, I stroked his forehead where his prominent diamond-shaped birthmark nestled at. Nui neighed in response, saying that he was in bliss.

Accomplishing the objective of making Nui contented, I then sighed helplessly. Looking up to gaze at the vast blue sky, I questioned myself,

**Is this life of mine nothing more than misery?**

It was then, I unconsciously took a step forward..

The unbalanced footing made me fall off the edge. Within seconds, I was submerged under water. The impact of the fall left my body immobilized.

**How ironic.. I was just contemplating about the weight of my life. Maybe my life is really not worth..**

Just then, someone dived into the water. She swam against the retreating current as she made quick and precise strokes to propel herself towards me. The illumination of the sun rays piercing through the water shadowed her being, making it hard to see her face clearly.

Yet, the illuminated water surface showed me how close the skies were. It was as though she had descended from a place high above.

**Like an angel.. How beautiful..**

Was my last thought before my consciousness faded.

A/N: Apologies if the scenes are hard to understand.. But! Miku's special someone has finally made her appearance! (An obvious spoiler~) Reason as to why her horse's name is Nui would be explained in the later part of the story.

Once again, thanks for reading! Leave any constructive comments behind if you have. (:

~Shiku


	3. Chapter 2

Luka's POV

_A few minutes ago before the meeting with Miku.._

…

**Regulate your breathing and focus..**

**Unsheathe the sword.**  
>Grasp the handle of the sword with my right hand, hold the scabbard firmly with my left hand. Pull out the sword and let it rest by my side..<p>

**Honor thy opponent.**  
>Bring the hilt of the sword towards my face with my left hand resting behind my back. Observe the gaze of your opponent..<p>

**Hold the stance and wait.**  
>Keep watch of any muscle movement. Predict what attacks he will make and when he will execute it..<p>

**Sharpen your concentration once he makes a move.**  
>Be alert. Place both hands on the handle of the sword to get a firm grip. Take up the defense and await his move..<p>

**Always deflect all attacks to the right, the moment to go on the offensive will soon come.**  
>Increase the opportunities of going on the offense. Some of his attacks will not be able to counter the direction of the deflection. There will be an opening to attack..<p>

**Right there!**

A wood splinter flew right across my face, nearly grazing my skin. Being totally immersed in my training regime, I became oblivious of my surroundings. **How did I forget that I'm training in one of the smallest open space areas of the forest?** Due to my blunder, I had accidentally sliced the bark of a tree. So much for concentration and alertness..

"I guess it is now a good time to take a break," I said aloud while stretching my tensed muscles. If my memory serves me right, there would be a channel up ahead. Sheathing my sword, I made my way to the location I had in mind.

**That sure is a long 'up ahead'.. Didn't expect the path to be this long but, the scenery here sure is refreshing..**

The radiant shine of the sun dancing on the surface of the azure blue waters.. Misted dew on the leaves of plants being cool to the touch.. Loosening up myself, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling the enriching smell of nature.

**The beauty of nature cannot be rivaled.. Maybe, I should visit this place often..**

Just as vision came back to me, someone from above came plunging down into the waters. "Oh crap, that's bad!" I exclaimed. Wasting no time, I took off my shoes and dived into the water. The retreating current was oddly strong. I struggled to go against it as I scanned the waters for the person.

**There!**

Without wasting a minute, I swam swiftly towards the person.

**It is a girl? What is she.. In any case, I have got to bring her out of the water.. Fast!**

Wrapping my arm around her body, I headed towards the surface. Upon reaching the surface, I immediately laid her flat on her back.

**Thankfully, she is still breathing. It's just that her breathing needs to be regulated and I have to ensure that she has not taken in mouthfuls of water.**

Knowing the method of aiding a drowning victim by heart, I followed the procedures. Seconds later, she began coughing hardly. I was terribly relieved to know that she had not swallowed much of the water, putting her out of a dire situation. With the danger out of the way, I observed her bodily features. She had a pale complexion, slim build and a moderate hair length of teal hair. The intricately designed bracelet on her right wrist drew my attention. **There is some sort of markings on it..** I was startled upon realizing that she bore a crest. It was the _Crest of Royalty: First Tier._

**A significant being out in the woods and unconscious.. Anyone might come after her. It would be better if I brought her back and tend to her.** **I will bear the responsibilities of her well-being then.** I carried her on my back, gingerly placing my hands below her for support. Bending down to retrieve my shoes, I headed back the direction I came from, when something above caught my eye.

At the edge of the waterfall, a man stood there with his gaze on me. From a brief glance, he had hair of a blue shade, silver silk linen clothing and a sword by his side.

**Having a difference in the hair color but a similarity of being a swordsman? Intriguing..**

He tugged on the reins of a horse harshly, motioning it to move. It is now the appropriate time to leave.. I threw back a glance as I walked away. At the back of his silk linen vest, there was a crest imprinted on it, the _Crest of Honor: Sininen knights._

…

_Reaching the entrance of my house.._

"I'm back." I announced as I closed the door lightly with my foot. From one of the rooms at the second floor, out came a blonde woman jumping down the stairs and running straight for me with a "Welcome back!". As soon as she was in sight, I immediately took a defensive stance.

**She always jumps onto me when I return home. The last time she did so, we toppled down the stairs. Because of that incident, a throbbing pain on my head annoyed the crap out of me for 5 days. By my word, that shall never occur again..**

As she neared me, she unexpectedly came to a halt. "Seems like you have quite a big luggage there.. Perhaps it is a kidnapping?" She playfully said. **Her bad timing jokes again..** I sighed despairingly.

Taking on a commanding voice, I spoke out, "MASUDA LILY!" Instantaneously, Lily stood at attention. "Mind if you could help me to retrieve the necessary stuff that an unconscious patient needs?" Lily saluted in response, "No problem Leader!" Without the mention of the word 'wait', Lily catches on the message of me saying it to her indirectly. **But she is a perceptive person so, I can tolerate her bad jokes for awhile..** I inwardly laughed.

Being mindful of not making much noise while carrying the teal-head girl, **though I had raised my voice before,** I headed for my room. I carefully placed her on my bed as I brushed away the stray hairs that had seemingly covered her eyes. With a knock on the door, Lily enters my room.

"Thanks for your help," I said.

"Glad to be of help," Lily replied as she placed the items at the dressing table. "Oh and," she turns around. "Once you are done, give me an explanation later 'kay?" Lily winked at me before leaving the room.

**Sometimes, I really have to commend her about her level of perceptiveness. It's way too good for her character.. *Laughs* Now.. What should I do?**

Turning my attention to the girl, I sat at the bedside and pondered. **Firstly, I should take off her clothes. Catching a cold would be wearisome..** I then undressed her, hanging her white dress by the bed head. I went on to soak the towel in the tub of lukewarm water (the items Lily brought in). Lifting her up into a sitting position, I gently wiped her front body. Going on to wipe her back, I paused.

**What is with this.. There's a burn scar on her shoulder blades? This is cruel.. Isn't she of nobility? Who could have done this to her?** Questions began to flood my mind, but I shoved them away. **For now, the questions I have for her should wait..**

Done with wiping her entire body, I placed her back on the bed. Unknowingly, my eyes were still on her naked self. **She sure has nice curves.. Wait, what?** I sprang up, shaking away the weird thought that had invaded my mind. **That was ridiculous.. Anyway, let's just grab a shirt for her.** Opening my drawers, I took out a plain white shirt with a hood. I draped her in the hooded-shirt, only to notice that it was a little big for her. **It sure looks good on her.** I thought amusingly as I petted her head.

It was at this moment, her hands began making a gripping motion. **Is she having a nightmare? If she is, it wouldn't be a good idea to wake her up..** Out of choices, I untied the scarf around my neck and placed it on her palm. She clenched unto it tightly, murmuring something before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

**It seems like it helps.** A smile gradually made its way to my face as the expression on hers became lighter. Picking up the tub of water, the used towel, and her dress, I left the room, closing the door behind me.

…

A/N: A small note here – there are two crests: the _Crest of Royalty_ and the _Crest of Honor_. Miku is from the _First Tier_, meaning to say she's a direct descendant of the King. The blue haired guy (which all of you should be able to guess) is from the _Sininen Knights_. The word Sininen means blue in the language of Finnish.

There is only a little touchiness by Luka, but not much reaction by Miku.. Well, there would be more (but not that much) interaction between Miku and Luka in the next chapter (whether it is physical or spoken, it is up to you readers to guess). Apologies in advance if there are readers who dislike the role arrangements.

And till then, thanks for reading! (:

~Shiku


	4. Chapter 3

Luka's POV

Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it. **It sure is an eventful afternoon..**

"Yo," Lily gestured while walking towards me. "Pass me the tub. I'll help with the washing." Wordlessly, I did as she said, showing gratitude while passing the tub to her. Having wrung the towel and the dress dry, I went to the living room. There, Lily was comfortably sitting on the couch.

"That was fast," I said questionably. Lily brushed off that remark. With a smirk on her face, she forcibly pinned me against the backrest of the couch. "So, how did a belligerent person like you get a sweet girl like her?" Lily questioned with sarcasm.

"If this is how you ask a person a question, you seriously need to get a re-education on social etiquette," I pushed her away as I moved into an upright position. "And, I will only be hostile towards a person I'm pissed at."

"So that's how you are going to treat a friend who has been with you for a lifetime.." Lily wiped off a fake tear, giving me the pitiable look.

"Jokes aside," I continued. "I saved her from drowning. But I have got to say, my skills are kind of lacking. You wouldn't mind training.." My statement hung in the air as Lily's expression turned into that of a sly grin. "What?" I asked, distraught. "Saving her like Prince Charming.. What else could I expect from Lulu-chi?" Lily said teasingly as she clasped her hand together to hold her point.

"The best way to seal a person's mouth would be to stitch it, right?" I admonished with a smile. "Err.. Calm down there, Lulu-chi.. Calm down." Lily held up her hands in an effort to avoid the impending threat. "Besides," I continued. "There's the thing about her having the _Crest of Royalty_, shouldn't she be.."

"Hey, Lulu-chi," Lily cut in. "Is that..?" She pointed towards a general direction. Turning my head towards where she pointed, I was taken aback. **Are my eyes deceiving me? Isn't that..?**

A teal head could be seen poking out of the doorway. The expression on her face was more of curiosity rather than anxiousness. **Like a kitten..** Was the similar thought Lily and I had before we chortled at how adorable she looked.

"Now I know why you seem to be so affectionate towards her," Lily remarked, now wiping off a tear which had slid down her cheeks. "It's about time for me to prepare dinner. Is there any specific requests which you want to make?"

"As usual, one side dish of tuna with cheddar cheese toppings. Thanks again." I nodded in confirmation of my request as I grabbed a warm glass of milk from the kitchen. Waving off Lily, I approached the teallette.

Arriving at the doorway of my room, she courteously made way for me to enter before closing the door. Placing the glass of milk on the dressing table, I sat on the edge of the table. Giving her my full attention, I turned to face her, only to notice that she was still by the door. She left her position, gradually approaching me before coming to a halt, just a few steps away from where I was, then daintily taking a sit on the bed.

A voice belonging to that of a well-mannered noble she was, yet maintaining that child-like voice; she asked with her gaze to the floor, "Pardon me, may I know.. Who are you?"

I answered her instantly, "Megurine Luka, just a normal-"

"Sorry but let me rephrase my question.." She hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Did you save me back there?"

**'Back there' she says.. Oh, that drowning incident at that forest's waterfall! How did that slip off my mind..**

"Yes, I did." I humbly said. "Thankfully, I happen to be visiting that area at that point of time. Are you feeling fine now?" I inquired with concern. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much.. Thank you.." Her words of thanks grew softer as she clutched onto my scarf tightly.

**I wonder why she holds the sense of melancholy in her words.. Has she not felt such kind acts before..?**

Just then, I noticed that she had been touching the top of her head absentmindedly, as though she had something on previously. Breaking her daze, I spoke, "When I took you out of the water, there was nothing on your hair."

"Oh.. Okay.." She replied in a meek voice before an awkward silence came by. Observing her silently, I realized that she had not been wearing anything on her feet; the reason as to why her gaze appears to be at the floor.

**If I'm not wrong, I placed that thing in one of the drawers..** I went on to dig through the heaps of clothes that might have buried that item. **There it is.** It was a foot warmer I bought specially to be used during chilly days. **All that is left now is to find something that might divert her attention..** Grabbing the glass of milk which I had brought in earlier, I passed it to her. At first, she declined politely. But, she eventually gave in to my offer. She thanked me once again, placing my scarf on her lap with care as she held the glass of milk with both hands. Seeing as she was taking sips from the drink, I proceeded with what I had thought earlier.

Kneeling in front of her, I delicately held up her feet as I placed them in the foot warmer. **With her feet being warmed, the objective is accomplished..** I childishly praised myself for this little deed I had done, with a grin from ear to ear. **How would she react? I wonder..** I looked up in anticipation, only to be mesmerized by her beauty.

Her features were like a porcelain doll. With the moonlight filtering through the window panes, it seemed to have accentuated her pale complexion. There were absolutely no blemishes that could smear her splendor. The synthesis of the colors dwelling in her eyes; turquoise, malachite and aquamarine, represented the unambiguousness of her heart. **Such overwhelming features on an individual.. It's.. Captivating..**

I extended my hand, wanting to grasp unto the glimmering sight before me, when shouts could be heard from the first level. I was barely able to make up the contents of the shouting. **That's Lily right? Why in the world is she-**

"Hey! You can't just barge in like this! At least knock before-"

The door to my room swung open. At the doorstep of my room stood a person clad in tin-plated armour. Atop her chartreuse hair rested a pair of translucent red lens goggles. A sophisticated design armband was attached to the top of her left sleeve. It was the _Crest of Honor: Vihreä Knights._

Fearing for her safety, I rose from where I was, standing between the girl and the knight.

**It's been a while since I had a duel..**

I chuckled to myself as I prepared to unsheathe my sword.

**Things are going to get pretty rough..**

A/N: Another small note here – The knight with goggles above her head (pretty clear who in the Vocaloid family always has it) is from the _Vihreä Knights_. The word Vihreä means green in the language of Finnish.

And, a small lil' cliffhanger I suppose. *laughs* Hope that you readers have enjoyed a little more interaction between Luka and Miku (There's a lot more in the next chapter~).

And once again, thanks for reading! Leave any constructive comments behind if you have. (:

~Shiku


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies for the one week break the update took. School days were mass-packed with study periods with little to no time for me to get out this chapter. When I had done so, I had planned to update this story yesterday (after school hours) but something happened (during school hours) – I went and sprained my leg during physical education class, which made me one day late in the update.. And this is my reason of being slow in the update. Continuing on:

...

Miku's POV

**A hectic day I have experienced today.. From the inner corridors of the castle, to the castle's horse stable.. Going through the forest trails and reaching the usual spot.. Going under the waters and rescued by someone from the surface.. And now, I'm at that person's residence..**

Having conversed with her, someone brusquely entered the premises. The person who had saved me, **saying she was called Megurine Luka,** was displaying a protective gesture whilst standing in front of me. I felt puzzled as to why she was doing so. **Is she afraid that the person would raise his blade against me? Or is she signaling me to stay out of imminent danger? Should I.. Ask her?**

It appears that Luka and the person were both observing each other's movement. **Like how a hunter hunts for its prey; detecting the behaviour of its prey and calculating when to strike..**

*Thump, *thump, *thump, *thump, *thump.

The creaking of the stairs was in sync with every step taken. Rushed as it sounds, someone was already at the doorstep. A blonde lady had ran up the stairs so hurriedly that she was now panting heavily, with her hands placed on the door handle for support. Startled by the sudden presence behind, the person, who had barged in earlier, sprang aside.

"I kind of..*hah* Rushed the cooking..*hah*" Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she went on, "Did I miss anything?"

"Seriously.." Luka slapped her forehead, exasperated. "READ THE MOOD."

"My bad," the blonde lady did a formal bow to prove that she was repenting her actions. Glancing up, she noticed that I was looking at her. "Heya," she waved to me. "The name's Masuda Lily. It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady from the nobles."

"And here I thought that you were not listening to me just now." Luka propped her hand on her hips. "You sure are-"

"Hatsune-hime..?" The person interposed with qualm.

**That voice..** "Megpoid Gumi-san.. Am I right?" Unexpectedly, she knelt with her head hung in shame. Alarmed by the sudden shift in standings, I urged her, "Megpoid-san! Get up!"

"I am terribly ashamed for not being an allegiant knight." Gumi divulged with remorse. "When you in an incident that nearly cost your life, I was nowhere close by. For this, your knight should be incarcerated.."

Seeing her intrinsic loyalty of a Vihreä knight, I assured her, "Megpoid-san, there is no need for self-censure. The situation was rather unexpected and, I have this beauteous lady to thank for saving me." I indicated who I was referring to by smiling at Luka. A faint tint of pink coated her cheeks. "Incidentally," I continued, "How did you know that I had an unfortunate incident?"

"That.." Gumi thought for a moment before speaking, "I asked a person on the streets whether he had seen a petite girl that has a teal head. He informed me that he had indeed seen someone that fits the description. I searched for my lady without delay upon hearing him mention that the girl was unconscious and being carried by a lady of sakura pink hair." Rising from her kneeling position, Gumi placed her right fist to her chest. "I am relieved that my lady is safe. I offer you my gratitude, benevolent swordsman." She bowed formally to express her sincerity.

"Hey," Lily said, displeased. "What about me then? I did help with-"

"I have no intentions of speaking with an egoistic conspirator of the Keltainen Knights," Gumi stated coldly.

Lily's once cheery demeanor immediately fell to one of immense solemn. Her downcast expression was a familiar sight for me. **The start of those mind-grueling days..**

"I gladly accept the words of gratitude that you have to offer," Luka humbly said. Howsoever, her expressions betrayed the seemingly humble tone she spoke in; pent up resentment. Luka then turned to Lily and mouthed these words, 'You might want to return to your room'. Heeding Luka's words, Lily left.

"Take back the statement you have just said," Luka aggressively demanded.

"And why should I?" Gumi challenged. "Have you not heard the verdict that was delivered by the King?"

"What..?"

"The Keltainen Knights fell due to their perfidious scheme. The King had given them a chance to atone for their iniquity but the Keltainen Knights refused. Ultimately, they were eradicated."

Luka was speechless. Having nothing to break the heavy atmosphere, all I could do was to remain as I was..

"Hatsune-hime," Gumi called. "If you are unaware, the appointed time has long past."

The phrase 'appointed time' shook me up entirely. **There is a punishment for missing the time.. I do not want to go through that again.. I do not want to.. Please.. Not that.. The pain is excruciating.. I can't stand it.. Someone help me.. Please..**

While I was in the state of paranoia, Gumi had already left the room, saying that she would be waiting for me below. At present, there were only Luka and I in the room.

**Stop trembling..! Compose yourself.. Keep still.. Hide away your weaknesses Miku.. Try to elude the fear.. Try..**

"Are you alright?" Luka's concerned voice brought me out of my turmoil. Alarmed by my trembling, she had closed the distance between us; apprehensively reaching out her hand towards me, before going back on her decision.

Just as she was about to retract her hand, I grabbed on to it, **as though my life depended on it.**

**Please.. Stay by my side.. Please..**

Complying with my unvoiced request for reassurance, she did not retract her hand. Tears started trickling down my cheeks as I pulled her hand close to my chest. I held on to her hand tightly..

Luka winced a little when I tightened my grip on her hand. But, she did not say a word. Instead, she petted my head with her other hand while whispering comforting words in my ear, "It is fine.. It is fine.. I'm here for you.. Don't be afraid alright? I am right by your side.."

…

A few minutes had passed since that little emotional outburst. Luka was still petting my head while I was leaning against her shoulder. **What did I do just then? I grabbed her hand.. Selfishly hold onto to it.. And cried.. I might have offended her with my improper behaviour..** I stood up abruptly and apologized, "I'm sorry!"

My apology was met with no reply. Luka had this puzzled expression on her face, but I mistook it for a stern glare. **I made her mad didn't I? What.. What should I do?** As I panicked, I noticed that her scarf was on the floor.** It fell unto the floor when I stood up. Maybe.. This is the reason that she is angry about?**

I bent down to retrieve it, only to forget that my feet were in the foot warmer. As my balance shifted, I fell forward. In the nick of time, Luka caught me in her arms. I could feel her warm breath against my neck..

"You sure are clumsy," Luka chuckled. "And there's no need for you to apologize.." Her words trailed off a little, before she spoke again, "If you do not mind, would you let me know your name?"

"Hatsune.. Mi.. Miku," I stuttered.

"Hatsune Miku.. I will definitely remember you.." I blushed when she said that statement earnestly. **She has no intentions of ever forgetting me..**

"By the way," Luka continued. "Your knight is still waiting for you." I was embarrassed that I had absolutely forgotten about it.** I am too mesmerized by her..** In the state of embarrassment, I was not aware that Luka had carried me back to the bed. She removed my feet from the foot warmer and picked up her scarf.

"So," Luka extended her hand towards me. "Let's go shall we?"

I gladly took her hand and she lightly pulled me as we walked to the entrance. **Her sincere actions shouldn't be meant for me.. But, why do I crave it so much..?** As we neared the entrance, a standing yet sleeping Gumi, who had folded her arms for support, was there.

"I guess it's time for us to go our ways.." I said regrettably.

"It is indeed time for us to bid farewell," Luka took my hand and placed her scarf on my palm. "But we wouldn't be separated." I wanted to return it back but she refused; telling me it was an exchange for knowing my name. Having received a gift, I was elated. **This will be so precious..**

"Thank you for everything. I will treat this with care." I thanked her and held onto the scarf dearly. Luka released my hand and went to wake Gumi. She opened the entrance door for us as Gumi and I stepped out of the house. Luka waved to me goodbye and said, "See you again."

Just as the entrance door was about to close, I took a last glance at Luka. **May we meet again..**

Gumi and I mounted her horse as we left the vicinity, returning back to the castle..

…

A/N: A little note – In this story, there are only three crests of honor. The three of them are Sininen, Vihreä and Keltainen. Lily is from the _Keltainen Knights_. The word Keltainen means yellow in the language of Finnish.

Enjoyed the numerous interactions between Luka and Miku? Bet you did~ (if you did not, I will be sad..) Well, updates of the story might be delayed (studying for the upcoming O's) but I hope you readers could patiently wait for it.

Thanks again for reading! (:

~Shiku


End file.
